memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Philoust123/Chronologie
Fichier de travail pour la Chronologie A ajouter ou vérifier par date * -2500BC env : Vulcains begin to mentally train themselves to suppress their emotions. ( ) dans un rêve de Quark]] * Vers l'an 1000 : Gint, le premier Grand Nagus, codifia les valeurs culturelles ferengies dans un livre appelé "Règles d'Acquisition". ( ) *16ème siècle/17ème siècle : Royal Navy *17ème siècle : St Patrick *1707 : Royaume-Uni *1761: On May 18th of this year a lunar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h07 at night. (Star Trek: Enterprise) 's "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics".}} *1764: On April 1 of this year a solar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h25 in the "forenoon". (Star Trek: Enterprise) *1775 : Formation de l'US Army http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Army *1775 : Formation de l'US Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Navy *1801 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *(1813-1814 peut-être) : Davy Crockett "indan fighter" - vérifier traduction ? *1831 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1857 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? * 1863 : Vérifier Henry Ford *1876 : Vérifier que l'image corresponde bien à William Lyon Mackenzie King {+ mandats} *1885 : Vérifier D.H. Lawrence dans *1892 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1900?/1901: The story Peter Pan is written by author J.M. Barrie. When Pavel Chekov asked James T. Kirk where the next course should be Kirk responded "Second star to the right. And straight on 'til morning.", a quote said by Peter to Wendy in the Disney adaptation; the actual quote from the book was "Second to the right. And straight on 'til morning." (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) *1906 : John Carradine vu ? *1910s : Avion Fokker *1918 : Joey Bishop cité ? In the fictional holodeck scenario of the invasion of Sainte Claire during World War II, the character Bobby Davis is born in this year. ( ) *1920 : Isaac Asimov cité dans DS9 "Far Beyound the Stars" ? Charlie Parker (jazz) entendu ? *1924 : James Baldwin cité ? *1926 : Cal-Neva Lodge (vérifier sources du casino construit en 1926) + Ray Price + Duke Snider *1927 : Royaume-Uni *Avant 1928 : Date de construction du Graystone Hotel (réel ?) *1931 : Vérifier : Dans l'univers fictif de Dixon Hill, le policier McNary se lia d'amitié avec Dixon Hill. ( ) *1936 : Vérifier Stuka dans *1939 : Image Boeing 314 *1941 : Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel, by Tracy Tormé, was published this year in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1944 : The Big Good-Bye, a detective novel in the Dixon Hill series, was published in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1953 : "Gambling action slated at Albany" (journal) + autres journaux *1955 : X-1E photo du bar dans ST11 visible à l'écran *1956 : John Carradine vu ? *1965 : Gemini 3 "Molly Brown" *1972 : Kung Fu *2003 : Toyota Fine N *2252 : Les Esprits du Ciel visitèrent la Terre à la recherche de leurs Héritiers. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent plus aucun signe d'eux. ( ) => Probablement "12 générations" de 10 ans !!! * Dates indéterminées Canon : Naissance/décès de Ray Rosenbaum * Dates indéterminées Non-canon : Naissance/décès de R.S. Friedman et Raymond Hayashi A dater * Sociétés : Nokia, Three Miles Island, Ames Pool Hall * Technologies : e-mail, Internet, Macintosh, Huey 204, locomotive, Tesla, Mouvement brownien, décibel, Fahrenheit, insignes de mission et autres photos du bar dans ST11 ** automobile : Airtrax, AMC, BMW, Buick, Chrysler, Citroën, Daimler-Benz, De Soto, Edsel, Fiat, General Motors, GMC, Hyster, Honda, Lada, Mazda, Mercedes-Benz, Mercury, Peugeot, Plymouth, Pontiac, Saturn Corporation, Toyota * Cultures : Vikings, Moais, "Inheritor" (vo), Aborigènes, Sarrasins, Nubiens, Yoruba, folsom * Vins & bières : Château Latour, Ruppert * Arts : ** Sculpture : Louve capitoline, ** Peinture : dadaïsme, cubisme, fauvisme, impressionnisme, Constructivisme, Sandpainting, Surréalisme, Madonna Litta (de Léonard de Vinci) ** Musique : *** Styles : classique / country / mariachi / opéra / rap / rock and roll / rumba / tango / valse *** Titres : "Crazy Arms" de Ray Price / "Cancion y Danza Number 6" de Federico Mompou / "Down in the Valley" / "First Gymnopédie" de Erik Satie / "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" / "Hail to the Chief" / "Happy Birthday to You" / "I've Been Working on the Railroad" / "Intermezzo op.117 no.1" / "Nightbird" / "Night Train" / "Out of Nowhere" / "Ring Around the Rosie" / "Rock-a-bye Baby" / "Sonata in C major" de Domenico Scarlatti / "Sweet and Low" (réel ?) / vérifier compositeurs non-canons en 1920 et à partir de 1932 ** Littérature : The Boy Who Cried Wolf, "A Scandal in Bohemia", Commodore Hornblower, Kama Sutra *** Shakespeare : cf Ex Astris Scientia (pages) / Richard III : Pages dans "Lonely Among Us"? / Henry V : réf dans TNG "Emergence" *** Magazines : WorkingWorld.com * Monnaie : Franc, Dollar, Dollar canadien, Penny, pound (£), scudo, shilling * Langues : fr Non-canon * Articles canons - ajouter réf non canons : Achille (vaisseaux) / Agamemnon (vaisseaux) / Al-Batani (vaisseaux) / Buzz Aldrin / Alexandre le Grand / Allah / Apollon / Aristote / Louis Armstrong / Neil Armstrong / Artémis / Asclépios / Isaac Asimov / Athéna / Atlas / Auguste / Johann Sebastian Bach / Dante / William Herschel / Vénus / Jules Verne / Virgile / George Washington / John Wayne / H.G. Wells / Orville Wright / Richard Wright / Chuck Yeager / Zeus * Articles non canons - ajouter réf non canons : Anubis / Benedict Arnold / Jane Austen / Marlon Brando / James Cook / Francis Drake / David Farragut / Benjamin Franklin / Charles de Gaulle / Siddhartha Gautama / Caroline Herschel / Martin Luther King, Jr. / John Lennon / Paul McCartney / Guillaume d'Ockham / Satchel Paige / Babe Ruth / Tibère / Voltaire / Richard Wagner / Grigori Konstantinovich Zhukov * Articles non canons - à créer : Baba yaga / Bâbur / Horatius Coclès / Croque-mitaine / Cyclope / Alexandre Dumas / Éris / Gaia / Galaad / Joseph / Monstre du Loch Ness / Père Noël / Rhéa / Shiva / Sisyphe / Thor / Thot / Tirésias * Culture - à ajouter : ** Séries télé : Batman série (DTI vérifié) / Benson / Bewitched (DTI vérifié) / Docteur Who / The Flintstones / The Invaders (DTI vérifié) / Lost in Space (DTI vérifié) ** Comics : Dilbert ** Comédie musicale : Kiss Me, Kate ** Cartoons : Mickey's Surprise Party * Évènements non canons à ajouter : ** 1774 à 1792 : Règne de Louis XVI (tableau canon à confirmer) ** 1780 : John André et Benedict Arnold (Comics DC v2#19 TNG: "The Lesson" - vérifié) ** 1793 : Décapitation de Marie-Antoinette ("Articles of the Federation" - vérifié) ** 1861 : Major Robert Anderson à Fort Sumter (novélisation DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" - vérifié) ** 1939 : 1939 New York World's Fair (novélisation DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ** 1940 : 1939 New York World's Fair avec Bud Abbott et Lou Costello (novélisation DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars")